Naruto Oneshots
by kamenashi
Summary: Just a collection of Naruto oneshots. They aren't related to each other, although I suppose they could be. May contain malexmale and femalexfemale love.
1. Chapter 1

From the moment Uzumaki Naruto laid his eyes on Uchiha Sasuke, he knew he hated him. What he didn't know was that they'd end up on the same team, eventually becoming rivals and best friends.

Everything about Sasuke bothered him - from his hair to the way he stood to how cool he acted all the time to the way he ignored an amazing girl such as Sakura.

Well, the fact that he ignored Sakura made the situation better for Naruto because he could hit on her, even if she did ignore him in the way that Sasuke ignored her.

The day when Naruto finally snapped at Sasuke for the millionth time was different because someone elbowed him in the behind. Naruto's lips ended up pressed against the other boy's and he quickly broke away. Both boys acted disgusted in an attempt to hide their smiles, pretending they didn't feel anything when their lips touched.

After that, the two boys became sworn enemies and rivals with Naruto always trying to step out of Sasuke's shadow and excel past him.

Months passed and although they tried to hide it, their mutual attraction for each other soon became painfully obvious, especially when they started acting less like rivals and more like friends since they were nearly equal in strength.

One day they made each other particularly angry and took to attempting to kill each other. A fist bashed into the side of Sasuke's head and the boy soon threw Naruto on the ground and straddled him.

Bucking his hips upward, Naruto glared at Sasuke and punched and slapped anything he could reach.

"You're such an idiot," Sasuke said, now comfortable on top of the other. He bounced once and felt Naruto hardening beneath him. Gross.

A blush crept over Naruto's pale features and he looked away. "Get off!" Naruto said, resuming squirming underneath the other boy.

"No," Sasuke replied calmly, sighing softly as he pressed his hands against Naruto's stomach.

Naruto scowled, panting by that point. "Why not?" he asked, feeling weak and humiliated and hard.

"If you want me off, then get me off," Sasuke answered teasingly, still managing to sound very bored as he spoke. He couldn't help himself; he gave another bounce on top of Naruto who groaned beneath him.

Using strength he wasn't aware he had, Naruto sat up, Sasuke still on his lap, and kissed him - hard on the lips.

Surprised, Sasuke's eyes were wide but he kissed the other back regardless, pushing him back on the ground and laying on top of him, the kiss becoming very messy.

All thought processes were turned off and Naruto gently pulled Sasuke's shirt up, allowing his fingers to trail over the other's stomach.

Letting out a low groan, Sasuke continued kissing the other messily, placing a hand on Naruto's clothed erection.

Naruto gasped and used a hand to pull Sasuke's shirt up over his head, breaking the kiss to do so.

Allowing his shirt to be tossed aside, Sasuke wasted no time in reclaiming Naruto's lips and forcing entrance into Naruto's mouth.

Parting his lips, Naruto's tongue collided with the other boy's and his fingers roamed Sasuke's chest, moans escaping from the back of his throat.

They were in a thick part of the woods so Sasuke tugged Naruto's pants and boxers down, not bothering to look at the other's erection as he started stroking it.

Naruto gasped, arching into the kiss as the other began touching him. It felt ... different to have hands that weren't his own touching him there.

Stroking the other a bit faster, Sasuke never broke the kiss.

Naruto was almost finished and he gasped, his eyes opening.

He nearly fell out of his bed.

It had been a dream.

Then again, it often was.

Noticing his sheets were wet, Naruto cursed under his breath and prepared for another day without Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Her depression due to the lack of Sasuke was fairly evident once he left. She didn't smile as much as she once did.

Naruto annoyed her even more than he did before, and Sakura's temper had become worse. She snapped at anyone and anything that bothered her.

Walking down the street, Sakura's brows furrowed and she scowled when she saw a familiar face approaching. Ino. Just what she needed.

The other girl stopped in front of her and Sakura sighed softly. "What do you want?" she asked, sounding exhausted.

A smirk was on Ino's face. "Thinking about Sasuke again?"

Ino looked and sounded cheerful but Sakura knew the other girl was just as torn up over the whole situation as she was.

"Shut up," Sakura finally retorted, walking right past Ino, their shoulders brushing against each other.

Ino shuddered at the contact and without thinking, turned around to follow the other girl.

Another sigh escaped Sakura's lips. "What do you want?" she asked again, not bothering to turn around to face the other.

As much as she wanted to, Ino couldn't pretend to not care about her former best friend. "Are you... okay?"

Sakura stopped walking, her hair blowing in that day's wind.

"No. I'm not okay. I don't know if I'll ever be okay again."

The blonde girl frowned towards Sakura's back and she felt a lump forming in her throat. "You really do like him, don't you?" Ino asked quietly.

"... Yes," Sakura answered, spinning around to face Ino with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

It was then that Ino lost it, beginning to cry loudly and wrapping her arms around Sakura.

Too upset to think properly, Sakura hugged her ex-best friend back and started sobbing uncontrollably, burying her face against the other girl's shoulder.

Still crying, although calming down a bit, Ino began wiping the tears from Sakura's face, muttering reassuring words and trying to calm the hysterical girl down.

There was nothing that could be done. Sakura had lost it completely. She was crying as though she had never cried before.

Sighing, Ino wiped the tears once more before kissing Sakura's damp cheek.

The kiss stopped her hysterical crying at once, and Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino even tighter, trembling and panting and exhausted.

The two girls had an unspeakable agreement - they'd go back to hating each other the next day.


End file.
